Madness: Project Nexus/Arena Combat
Arena Combat Mode is a game mode where you play as Subject 1v02P_6, your own unique, customizable character and play through the Nexus Training Program. Stats, weapons, and equipment can be upgraded and bought as you level up your character in the Gear Shop. Players can also hire squadmates to fight alongside them in the arena. Each time you complete a wave (or die) you will earn a set amount of cash and experience based on your performance. Using this cash you can purchase weapons, gear, and hire squadmates. If you die during a wave, the next time you enter the arena you will start over at Wave 1. You will also lose the weapon you were carrying, but you will retain your armor and secondary weapon (if you have one). There is no limit to what wave can be reached. When you level up, you are given 3 skill points and 3 stat points to spend. Stats enhance your combat, whilst skills increase your efficiency with certain weapons. After every 5 points that are spent on a certain stat or skill, a perk is unlocked. Each stat and skill has a maximum at 30 points. There is no limit to what level can be reached. Arena is planned for Project Nexus 2, albeit with a more open-world twist and no ties to the original arena. Enemies still come in waves as before but objectives vary. Arena Waves As of Version 1.5, the wave system is structured like this; *Wave 1: Grunts, hand-to-hand combat, grunts armed with melee weapons appear near the end. About 24 AAHW Units. *Wave 2: Introduces enemies with pistols. 25 AAHW Units. *Wave 3-4: Mostly grunts, one agent, mostly pistols, some melee. About 33 AAHW Units. *Wave 5-6: Half agents, half grunts. One of the 33 AAHW Units will be an A.T.P. engineer, appearing at the end of the wave. *Wave 7-11: Similar ratio of agents to grunts, but 41 AAHW Units including one A.T.P. engineer. *Wave 12: First G03LM Mk1 (These appear every 12 waves until Wave 36) in addition to 41 AAHW Units. *Wave 13-16: Introduces use of more advanced weaponry like SMGs and shotguns. 49 AAHW Units. *Wave 17-28: One A.T.P. soldat at the end of each wave. No grunts. A.T.P. engineer frequency scaled up. Engineer to agent ratio increases steadily. NOTE: AAHW Unit Count unknown after Wave 24. In some hacked versions, before Wave 28. AAHW Units may appear with rifles. *Wave 24: Two G03LM Mk1s in addition to 49 enemy units. *Wave 28: Introduces rifles, however in small numbers at first. *Wave 29-30: Many A.T.P engineers and soldats, few agents. *Wave 31-35: No agents; A.T.P engineers and soldats only, soldat to engineer ratio goes up steadily, in some hacked versions Riot Guards appear. *Wave 34: Introduces machine guns, only one of which at first. *Wave 36: Three G03LM Mk1s, along with A.T.P. soldats. *Wave 37-48: One-Three G03LM Mk2(s), one-three G03LM Mk1(s), only A.T.P. soldats. *Wave 49+: Increasing numbers of G03LM Mk2(s) and G03LM Mk1(s), only A.T.P soldats. The normal Arena Mode seems to break at Wave 60+: Wave 60 and every wave afterwards have the chance to never end, even after killing all enemies (only occurs after G03LM or G04LM rounds). Zombie Arena Mode An alternate version of Arena Combat Mode, Zombie Arena Mode, features a new arena. Zombie Arena Mode is unlocked when the player reaches Level 30. The player's character and squadmates remain the same. There are two cardboard boxes for cover in the arena. The enemies consist of nothing but zombies. Enemies ranging from zombies grunts, agents, A.T.P. engineers and A.T.P. soldats are featured, along with zombie G03LMs. The music featured in Zombie Arena Mode is Swamp Zombies by Cheshyre. Progress for completion of waves remain constant between the Zombie Mode and Arena Combat Mode. For example, if the player reaches Wave 30 in Arena Combat Mode and switches to Zombie Mode, the player will still start on Wave 30. The only difference is that money and experience are gained in much higher quantities. Zombies in this mode behave in a unique way. They often change between slow and fast speeds and usually take a few bullets before collapsing. They have an increased sense of attention and are sensitive to gunfire, although some of them ignore the sound of gun fire and stand and stare in a direction until someone grabs their attention. Some zombies may carry weapons, but unless melee, they will likely not use it. If attacked in close range by a zombie, you will become immobile, as the zombie slowly consumes your TAC-Bar. The player must mash the movement keys (WASD) to escape the grasp of the zombie. If the player fails to do this, the zombie will instantly kill the player upon depleting the TAC-Bar. Zombie Arena Waves As Version 1.7, the wave system is structured like this; *Wave 1: Only zombie grunts. *Waves 2-4: Mostly zombie grunts, one agent zombie at the end. *Waves 5-15: A mixture of zombie grunts and agents, one A.T.P. engineer zombie at the end. *Waves 9-10: Same as waves 5-8, but with the inclusion of a zombie G03LM at the end. *Wave 16: Same as waves 5-9 and 11-15 but with two zombie G03LMs at the end. *Wave 17-28: No zombie grunts, mainly zombie agents and A.T.P engineers, one zombie G03LM appears halfway though, at the end two zombie G03LMS and an A.T.P. soldat zombie. *Wave 29+: No zombie grunts or zombie agents, mainly A.T.P engineers and A.T.P. soldat zombies, one-two zombie G03LMs appears halfway though, at the end two-three zombie G03LMS. The number of zombie G03LMs and soldat to engineer ratio will gradually increase over time. Much like normal arena waves zombie waves break wave unknownwave+: Wave unknownwave and every wave afterwards have the chance to never end, even after killing all enemies (only occurs after G03LM rounds) Category:Madness: Project Nexus __NEWSECTIONLINK__